harveycomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper is an animated television Spin-off of the feature film Casper, which, in turn, was based on the Harvey Comics cartoon character Casper. Production This series was proposed be a live-action sequel at the time that principal filming wrapped on Casper, and a treatment was written, but a combination of less-than-stellar box office gross (although the film grossed $100 million in the US, the budget was more than half of that total and analysts predicted much higher earnings for the film) and the fact that both Christina Ricci and Bill Pullman were attached to other projects after Casper and would not be available until more than a year later caused the idea to be scrapped. The producers then decided to abandon the live-action sequel ideas and instead developed this cartoon series to continue the story. The show aired on Fox Kids television for three seasons from 1996 through 1998. Fifty-two episodes were produced, but only the first forty-six appeared on FOX, with the remaining debuting on FOX Family Channel. Many of the same people who worked on this show also worked on Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain. The new Casper broke from earlier versions, following a sitcom-style pattern of one-liners and pop culture gags in a manner similar to the Casper feature. Apparently the update worked, as Casper hit the top of the ratings chart for children's animation in its first of two seasons on the air. The show would also frequently break the fourth wall. The show used old Casper supporting characters such as Casper's cousin Spooky, Spooky's "ghoulfriend" Poil, and Nightmare who, unlike in the original cartoons and comics, does not actually talk (though voiced by Frank Welker). The show also introduced new characters, including Casper's super-loud teacher Ms. Banshee. Characters Casper Casper McFadden has been haunting his family home of Whipstaff Manor for some time, having died from pneumonia after he played out in the cold for too long when he was twelve years old. Now in the care of his three trouble-making uncles, Stretch, Stinky and Fatso, Casper's afterlife is not exactly pleasant. He has had to put up with his uncles' outrageous antics and his wish to gain a friend in a human is always ruined. Casper is very friendly and outgoing, but he sometimes appears rather shy. As in the film, he is voiced by Malachi Pearson. The Ghostly Trio The Ghostly Trio are Casper's uncles, and they hate humans, or as they call them, "fleshies", "skinsacks" and "bone-bags." They include Stretch, the hot-headed leader, Stinky who almost always smells and uses his bad breath on others, and Fatso, who loves to eat. The three are chaotic in every sense and can't resist scaring no matter what the cost. However, there is a turning point to their horrid ways when they keep their promise to Dr. Harvey, and get his wife Amelia for him in the film. As in the feature film, they are voiced by Joe Nipote, Joe Alaskey and Brad Garrett, although in the third and fourth seasons Fatso would be voiced by Jess Harnell, who also voiced Fatso in the unrelated direct-to-video films: Casper: A Spirited Beginning and Casper Meets Wendy. Dr. Harvey Dr. James Harvey (or "Doc" as he is called by the Ghostly Trio) is a psychiatrist and is an alumnus of Johns Hopkins University. After his wife Amelia's death, he has gone on to become a "ghost therapist," only to find and make contact with his wife, because he believes she is a ghost. However, after learning that she instead became an angel, he and his teenage daughter Kat stay at their new home of Whipstaff, where he continues to work as a ghost therapist, trying unsuccessfully to rehabilitate the mischief-making Ghostly Trio. Dr. Harvey has to put up with the Ghostly Trio, who have learned to like him, but nevertheless he has as well. Dr. Harvey is an easy-going guy with a big heart. He obviously loves Kat, although he sometimes appears rather neglectful of his now motherless daughter's emotional needs. As demonstrated in the scene from the film where he speaks with his angelic wife, he is worried that he's not taking good care of her, but Amelia assured him that he was doing a good job, although she gave him some "motherly" advice, "Don't pick up the extension every time she gets a phone call, french fries are not a breakfast food..." The animated version of Dr. Harvey deviates slightly from the film version, in that the animated Dr. Harvey was totally focused on being a therapist and used psychological epithets when talking to everyone, including his own daughter. Kat, Casper and the Ghosts simply regarded this as an eccentricity. The role was originated by Bill Pullman in the Casper film, but he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta on the show. Kat Harvey Kathleen "Kat" Harvey is the daughter of Dr. Harvey and is portrayed as the stereotypical teenager who has a sense of humor. She is about thirteen years old and is a good companion to Casper. Kat hates having to put up with the Ghostly Trio, because none of them get along with her as would be expected. Kat is voiced by Kath Soucie on the show. Spooky Spooky is Casper's mischief-minded cousin. He looks up to the Ghostly Trio as his heroes and, while having no true dislike for Casper, despises his cousin's lack of interest in scaring humans. As such, Spooky is always trying to out-scare Casper and become the best in class, but usually fails. However, underneath the gruff, ghostly exterior, Spooky may also have a slight soft spot for his cousin. Spooky is visually very similar to Casper, but he has a black nose and freckles, wears a brown "doiby" hat, and speaks in a Brooklyn accent. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Poil Poil is Spooky's "ghoulfriend". Often absent-minded, Poil is almost always oblivious to current situations and takes things way too literally. She adores Spooky and everything about him, right down to the freckles on his face and his black nose, is good friends with Casper and doesn't care as much for the Ghostly Trio as Spooky does. She is voiced by Miriam Flynn. Ms. Banshee Ms. Maddie Banshee is the teacher at Casper, Spooky and Pearl's ghost school. Befitting her name, Ms. Banshee can yell loud enough to be heard several towns away, even to wake the dead. Ms. Banshee enjoys being a teacher but dreams of being a professional opera singer. The Ghostly Trio (all three of them) have a crush on Ms. Banshee and constantly compete for her affections. Ms. Banshee is okay with the Trio but remains unimpressed with their efforts. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers are classmates and rivals of Kat's at Friendship Junior High School. Amber and the Jennifers are portrayed as rich, mean, spoiled queen bees. Jennifer #1 has brown hair and wears glasses and is the closest to Amber, Jennifer #2 has red hair, and Jennifer #3 has blonde hair and a snorting laugh and is the least intelligent of the three. Amber is voiced by Sherry Lynn and the Jennifers are voiced by Debi Derryberry. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (1996) Season 2 (1996–1997) Season 3 (1997–1998) Season 4 (1998) Voice Cast *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Kath Soucie - Kat Harvey, various voices *Dan Castellaneta - Dr. Harvey *Joe Nipote - Stretch *Joe Alaskey - Stinkie, Baby Huey (cameo in the end of "Legend of Duh Bigfoot"), various voices *Brad Garrett - Fatso (Seasons 1-2) *Jess Harnell - Fatso (Seasons 3-4), various voices *Rob Paulsen - Spooky, various voices *Miriam Flynn - Poil, various voices *Tress MacNeille - Ms. Banshee, various voices *Sherry Lynn - Amber *Debi Derryberry - The Jennifers, various voices *Frank Welker - Nightmare the Horse, various voices, animal effects *April Winchell - Ms. C, various voices Additional Voices *Gary Owens - Haunt-a-Thon Announcer *Tony Jay - Various voices *Greg Eagles - Michael Jordan *E.G Daily - Various voices *Cam Clarke - Various voices *Bobbi Page - Various voices *Susan Blakeslee - Various voices *Jim Cummings - Various voices *Jeff Bennett - Wedgie Johnson, News Anchor, Astronaut, various voices *Charlie Adler - T-Bone *Stan Freberg - Game Show Host *Cathy Cavadini - Kid #2 *Neil Ross - The Ghostfather, TV Voice *Mark L. Taylor - TV Voice #2 *Christine Cavanaugh - Kid #1 *Danny Mann - Lounge Host *Pat Fraley - Cleaner Ghost *Beau Weaver - *Billy West - *Ben Stein - Kat's Teacher *Jack Angel - *Ed Asner - *Carlos Alazraqui - *Tom Kenny - *Phil LaMarr- *June Foray - *Mark Hamill - Ghost of Christmas Present *S. Scott Bullock - *Mona Marshall - *Nancy Cartwright - *Susan Silo - *Bill Farmer - *Kevin M. Richardson - The Frightening Storm *James Earl Jones - Kibosh Availability From 1996 through 1998, Universal Studios Home Video released episodes from seasons 1, 2, and 3 onto VHS. In 2007/2008, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released two volume collections entitled The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Volume 1 and The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Volume 2 on DVD in Region 1. Volume 1 consists of the first 5 episodes of the animated series, while volume 2 contains the last 5 episodes of season 1. References Category:Casper Category:The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Category:The Harveyverse